The invention relates to a tool holder device supporting at least one tool intended to collaborate, with or without contact, with at least one glass substrate. The issue here is that of being able, by virtue of this device, to collaborate with at least one glass substrate in order for example to take measurements, detect faults, shape, machine, treat, etc.
By way of example, the device of the invention will be described in its use relating to the manufacture of insulating glazing comprising at least two glass substrates and at least one interlayer secured to the edge faces of the substrates.
Such insulating glazing is, for example, disclosed in patent application FR 2 807 783. Arranging the interlayer on the edge face of the glazing has the advantage in particular of improving the visibility through the glazing by comparison with glazing in which the interlayer is arranged against the internal faces of the sheets of glass.
This same patent application FR 2 807 783 describes a method for assembling substrates, or sheets of glass, encircled around their edge face with the interlayer. Only the step of assembling the sheets of glass and the interlayer is described, that is to say the step when the sheets of glass are in a separated position facing one another in order to take the interlayer. The sheets of glass are kept separated on their edge by means of suction cups for example, while the interlayer is bonded and pressed against the edge face of the glazing using press rollers the two of which together run along the entire periphery of the glazing.
Nonetheless, ahead of this assembly step, it is necessary to prepare the positioning of the sheets of glass and to make sure of the optical and dimensional qualities of the glass, and to envision, and possibly perform, prior to assembly, the scrapping of sheets of glass that do not meet the quality criteria.
Furthermore, the assembly step envisioned in that application may not necessarily be suitable for long glazing perimeters because the interlayer, which starts out wound, is first of all paid out and then laid out flat in a length that corresponds to the perimeter of the glazing. Now, this laying of the interlayer out flat before it is applied against the edge face of the glazing may require a great deal of space to accommodate it, and this cannot always be provided in a production plant where it is always desirable to minimize such a space requirement.